


Harry Potter睡不着(Draco Malfoy也是)

by QueenofThyme, sectumsempra (OliviaStark)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofThyme/pseuds/QueenofThyme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaStark/pseuds/sectumsempra
Summary: Harry Potter或许握有治疗Draco Malfoy失眠的良方。再说了，只要Draco Malfoy不失眠了，或许Harry Potter也能安眠。而这个问题的答案，就藏在Harry Potter的枕头套底下。





	Harry Potter睡不着(Draco Malfoy也是)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter Can't Sleep (And Neither Can Draco Malfoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841043) by [QueenofThyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofThyme/pseuds/QueenofThyme). 



H1

Harry现在满脑子都是卧槽在飘过。Malfoy在短短几分钟内在床单上滚了至少五次，而每一次都会发出令Harry无法忍受的窸窣声。该死的McGonagall为什么在那么多人当中安排了DracoMalfoy作自己的室友。哦好吧，Harry决定收回以上那句话。毕竟，即使在Harry自己的内心戏里他也不想要对McGonagall不敬。

但是无可否认，和Malfoy同寝是个噩梦。梅林，Harry多希望他做的是噩梦 —— 至少能证明他已经睡着了！Malfoy整晚都在不断地翻身和起床，他每晚至少要到洗手间2到3次。干嘛，他的膀胱难道只有花生那样小吗？真的是太可笑了。

Harry想要的只是好好睡一觉，而Malfoy每晚做的就是不断发出噪音，而且还越多越好。Harry曾经在吃早餐的时候和Ron提起过一次。虽然所有八年级生的宿舍都以无学院差别分配了，但Harry还是很感激他们用餐的时候还被允许坐在分了院系的长桌上。每天晚上听着Malfoy不断发出噪音已经够糟了，他可不想早上也要和Malfoy呆在一起。

“你该死的在说些什么？”Ron问道。

“Malfoy整晚都在他的床上发出噪音，Ron。整晚！” Harry迫切地需要有人理解他的烦躁。这个该死的、持续不断的、一晚接着一晚的窸窣声。

Ron觉得Harry可能疯了，他的脸开始慢慢地红了起来。Harry见状也不再说些什么了。

 

D1

Draco觉得自己从来没感觉那么疲惫过，他已经有2年甚至更久都没办法好好地睡上一觉了。他总认为霍格沃兹大战之后一切都会好起来的，他相信伏地魔的死会带给他平静。但很显然并没有，他甚至怀疑是否有任何东西能够在真正意义上好起来。

每天晚上像是被按了重复键一样，躺在床上希望自己能入睡，让自己得到真正的休息。虽然躺在床上让他放松了一些，但那种感觉很快就消失了。这种算不上休息的休息从来都不够恢复Draco积累下来的疲惫感。每晚睁着眼睛熬到天明的感觉总像熬过了一个世纪，但早晨又似乎来得特别快。

今晚Draco决定在图书馆呆晚一点。他逼着自己尽自己所能的一直呆在图书馆。反正现在上床也是没有任何意义的。一直到浓厚的疲惫感席卷了Draco，他才决定起身回到寝室去。但他知道这种疲惫感是绝对不够让他真正的入睡。他从来没有真正的入睡。

寝室一片漆黑，Potter一定已经睡着了。Draco对每个八年级生那么早就回寝室睡觉感到惊讶，毕竟以前Slytherin寝室的灯光从来不会在10点钟就熄掉的。只是，大战之后并没有多少Slytherin回到学校继续学业，也自然没有人和他一起待到三更半夜。总之，霍格沃兹的学生似乎总在9点之后就全都消失了。

他在完全黑暗的房间里踌躇，希望自己并没有发出太多的声音。在让眼睛适应黑暗的同时，他伸出双手在黑暗中搜索着四柱大床的柱子，抓住柱子将自己拉到床边，终于躺上床了。

Draco让自己舒适地躺在床上。经过了这么长的一天，他再也没办法保持站立。他此刻只想瘫倒在床上，浑身疲惫的他真的很需要睡眠，但当他终于回到床上的时候，又是没办法入眠的一夜。

只是今晚似乎有些什么东西怪怪的。他的枕头比平常舒适，被子也比平常暖和。不仅如此，枕头和床单上有着一股他从未注意到的，非常强烈的气味。他深吸了一口气，将自己埋在这个香气里面，让这个味道席卷他。葡萄柚、蜂蜜和姜，非常熟悉也非常舒适的味道。他一呼一吸之间满满的都是这个味道。不知不觉中，他终于睡着了。

 

H2

Harry猛然睁开双眼。他弹起来并四处张望，才发现自己并没有在自己的床上睡着。他一定是不小心坐在八年级生的公共休息室的沙发上睡着了。Harry对此毫不意外，毕竟自己的睡眠习惯已经完全被破坏了。

Harry施了时间显示咒才发现现在已经是凌晨4点钟了。他还有足够的时间在上课前回到寝室好好睡一觉。如果Malfoy没有发出任何噪音让他无法睡着，他能好好睡一觉的。他整了整眼镜便起身走上楼。他在门廊前面停下来让自己的眼睛适应黑暗。他在等待的同时，却意外地发现什么声音都没有。Harry突然紧张了起来。Malfoy今天怎么不再辗转不眠了？他踩在地板上的声音呢？还有洗手间的水声？那些轻微的叹息声呢？

Harry悄悄地踏入房内，尽最大的可能发出最小的声音。他可不像Malfoy，老是在进门的那一刻把人从安眠中吵醒。当他靠近自己的床的时候，他对Malfoy终于不再发出恼人的噪音感到十分费解，便抬头往Malfoy的四柱大床投去怀疑的注视。当他发现Malfoy的床空荡荡的时候，担心是闯入Harry脑海的第一个想法。Malfoy去哪儿了？他还好吗？但紧接着让Harry忘记第一个想法并使他为此感到羞愧的是Harry终于可以有个平静的夜晚了。

他兴奋地换上睡衣，迫切地想要钻进被窝里并快速入睡。但在他跳上床的前一刻，他看见自己的床上躺着一个人。他愣愣地眨了眨眼并凑近看到底是谁。梅林的胡子，是Malfoy。Malfoy在他的床上，睡着了。没有翻身，没有叹息，没有起床，他真的睡着了！

虽然对这个事实感到十分惊讶，但Harry实在太累了，以至于他没办法思考他的下一步。他只是站在那里注视着躺着Malfoy的床，开始思考为什么Malfoy会在他的床上。是他错过了些什么还是这纯粹是个恶作剧？他四处张望，等待着些什么人跳出来。但压根没人跳出来，房间里依然黑暗沉寂。Malfoy再一次毁了Harry的晚上，却是因为他终于睡着了。

Harry绝对不会就在这里站一整个晚上的，他需要睡眠。但毫无疑问，Malfoy总是让他没办法安眠。

 

D2

“Malfoy。”

“Malfoy。”

“Malfoy。”

Draco左臂不断传来被人戳刺的感觉，而这个动作将Draco从沉睡中强行拉回来。他惺忪地睁开眼睛，试图看清眼前的景象。但是周围只有一片黑暗。Draco此刻只有一个疑问：他究竟为什么醒了？

“Ouch。”他知道自己为什么会突然醒来了。”你在干嘛？“Draco在另一次戳刺感出现在手臂的时候喃喃问道。

“Malfoy，滚开。”

“什么？”Draco还未能对焦的双眼不断眨着。他认得出这个声音：“Potter？”Potter干嘛吵醒他？

“起来。”Potter的声音冷冷地下着命令。

Draco翻了个身，把自己埋在枕头里，拒绝了Harry的要求：”不想。“

”Fucking hell，Malfoy。“

Harry将被单从Draco身上扯开，将Draco整个人晾在冷空气中。Draco转过头面对着Harry，为自己已经完全清醒的事实感到不幸。“你到底在干什么？”Draco问道。

“从我的床上滚下去。”

“你的床？”Draco看着Potter，再看向四周。他的眼睛这时看见了角落靠窗的四柱大床。那个才是他的床。Draco把视线转回Potter身上。

该死。Malfoy心想。

他从Potter的床上弹起身，慌乱地回到自己的角落并把自己藏在被单底下，祈祷这一切只是个噩梦。DracoMalfoy被抓到在Harry Potter的床上睡着是何其可耻的事情！他觉得自己再也没法在Potter面前抬起头来。他必须……等等。他在Harry Potter的床上睡着了，睡着。

然后Draco意识到这是他那么长时间以来第一次有过最优质的睡眠。而这个睡眠质量居然是在Potter的床里面完成的。Harry Potter又软又温暖又香喷喷的床。

Malfoy又睡不着了，他满脑子除了卧槽还是卧槽。

 

H3

又是一连串因为被单摩擦发出的窸窣声和叹息声。Harry希望清单中那条“没有Malfoy打扰的一觉”被揉碎并狠狠投入垃圾箱里。现在不止Malfoy在不停发出毫无意义的声响，还在Harry的床上留下自己的痕迹。绿薄荷，墨水还有香皂的气味。如果Harry不知道这是Malfoy留下来的，他会承认这些气味并没有自己想象中的惹人厌，甚至会承认这些笼罩着自己枕头的气味令人愉悦。他现在怎么可能还睡得着？

另一个更好的问题来了，为什么Malfoy一开始会睡在Harry的床上？毫无疑问，从Malfoy被Harry唤醒的反应来看，他绝对是意外地睡在Harry的床上的。但是为什么Malfoy居然睡着了？睡得如此平静，如此安稳，如此香甜？这是个很平常的事情，但发生在Malfoy身上可以说是非常稀奇。那为什么他不能像睡在Harry的床上那样安稳地在自己的床上睡着呢？那会使Harry的夜晚更舒适的。

Harry枕在枕头上不断滚动，而这导致一个不幸的结果，那就是Malfoy的气味变得越来越浓。Harry放弃去思考这个无法逃避的事实，还有绿薄荷、墨水和香皂，他开始喜欢上这个气味了。梅林在上，他很有可能会因为这个而拥有安稳的睡眠。

在这个想法蹦出来的同时，窸窣声再次响起。Harry自暴自弃地又想，也可能不行。

 

D3

日出的那瞬间Draco就爬起床了。在他回到自己的床后他连一秒都没睡着，但他觉得自己还是得到了他已经很久没有过的满足感。在Potter的床上真正地睡着这个事实令人恐惧，Draco独自缓缓穿过城堡寂静的长廊的时候不断思考，他不明白为什么睡眠要在离开他如此长时间之后，在一个最不可能的地方出现？出现在他死对头，或许该说是前任死对头的床上。至于为什么说是前任，是因为他们再也不是死对头了。在Potter救了Draco的小命之后，怎么可能还是死对头呢？更何况战争已经结束而他们终于站在同一条阵线了。现在，他们俩对各自来说只是微不足道的人而已。

被Potter逮到的事实？对Draco来说是全然的耻辱。他永远没有办法再面对Potter了，他也绝对不会再靠近Potter的床半步。但是，如果Potter的床真的是解决Draco失眠的唯一方案的话……不行，不能这样想。Draco相信这只是一个巧合，Potter的床绝对没有什么特别的东西，更别说Potter本身有什么特别的东西了。这一切只是因为Draco正在慢慢地好起来，他的失眠症状终于决定离开他，而他的人生也将开始恢复正常了。

又是一晚无眠的夜驳回了Draco这番自信的想法。几经挣扎，Draco最后还是决定自己亲手解决掉这件事情。

 

H4

Malfoy自从前晚的意外之后就一直躲着Harry，而这确实让Harry心情愉快。虽然自己有一点享受Malfoy留下来但正渐渐褪去的气味，这并不表示Harry对这个讨厌鬼的愤怒会少任何一点。他现在只希望Malfoy可以在晚上的时候也随便找个什么地方躲着不要来打扰他，因为Harry其实对这件事情还是有点迷惑。

昨晚Malfoy不断从床上起来又躺回去，整整6次。Harry会知道得如此清楚是因为每次Malfoy一番动身子床就会发出声响，Malfoy路过时那响亮的脚步声，还有那从厕所门缝可以窥见的灯光都会吵醒Harry。他像之前每一晚一样紧绷着，容忍着这一些声响，但他也只能忍受这么多。在Harry彻底爆发之前，他真的只能忍受这么多。

今晚，Harry早早地就进入宿舍，指望着自己能在Malfoy进来之前睡上一小会儿。Malfoy每晚都很晚才爬上床，而这也是Harry唯一能休息的机会了。Harry的希望完全落空了，因为Malfoy今晚早早地就在自己的床上，捣鼓着自己的枕头。在Harry踏入宿舍的那一秒他猛地抬起头来看着Harry，写满惊慌的脸涨得通红。Harry注视着Malfoy，试图搞清楚Malfoy如此反常的原因。当Harry看不见什么可疑的事情发生的时候，他移开自己的视线并叹了口气。难道想要睡个安稳觉都那么难吗？

Harry还是走向自己的床，他真的很累。或许今晚奇迹会出现，让Malfoy离他远一点。他躺在床上，让床的柔软包裹着他。头脑一片空白的Harry让那些气味自如地出入他的鼻腔，甚至热切地期待着过去两晚已经习惯的那个气味。绿薄荷的气味今晚特别浓，墨水的味道也特别的重，还有香皂的味道已经完全包围着Harry。在Harry表示任何疑惑之前，他已经沉沉地昏睡过去。

 

D 3.5

葡萄柚的味道让Draco整晚都睡得很香，蜂蜜的味道让他不想起床，也让他安稳地躺在床上，甚至没有发出任何叹息。还有姜，Draco不得不承认这是最棒的一次好眠。

 

H5

Harry在起床的那一刹那就感觉到哪里不对劲。刚开始他不是很确定为什么他会这样觉得，只是有哪里实在不太对。他警惕地环顾四周后明白了为什么不对劲。Malfoy此时此刻在自己的床上睡得香甜，Harry甚至没有对于Malfoy昨晚辗转难眠的记忆。Malfoy终于学会如何入睡了吗？实在是个奇迹，但Harry感到愉快，他终于迎来他第一个完全不被打扰的好觉。他绝对可以适应这个的。

Harry成功拥有了一整个星期的优质睡眠，这让他感到无比愉快。Malfoy的气息依然停留在Harry的枕头上，一如既往地强烈，仿佛那些气味已经牢牢地渗进枕套里。但Harry绝对不会承认他一点都不在意这些气息的停留。

Harry甚至不想去思考Malfoy到底为什么终于能睡着了。如果那个混蛋能睡得好，那一定是一些好的因素才让他睡得好，所以花时间思考这个问题也毫无意义。Harry花了六年注视着Malfoy的一举一动，他实在没有兴趣再来一次。

但Harry似乎在这件事情上毫无选择的余地，因为当他踏入八年级宿舍的时候，他发现Malfoy在他的床边徘徊。

“你他妈地在干什么？”

Malfoy转了一圈面对着Harry的时候，Harry发现Malfoy正拿着他的枕头。Malfoy追随着Harry的视线，然后快速地将仿佛会蜇人的枕头丢回Harry的床上。

“没……没事。“

”你对我的枕头干了些什么？“

Draco慌乱地四处乱看，仿佛在找寻一个答案，Harry非常确信他没有办法从Malfoy那里那么轻易地得知真相。Malfoy到底想干什么？

”不要对我撒谎。“Harry在Malfoy有机会编造荒唐且不可信的说法前打断他。

Harry突然意识到他的床自从一个星期前的意外之后仍然留有浓厚Malfoy的气息是件不合理的事情。难道Malfoy在他的枕头施咒好让他的气息留在上面吗？不对，这也一样不合理。那或许是Malfoy施恶咒时留下的副作用了。嗯，这个听起来非常像Malfoy会做的事情。

Harry抽出自己的魔杖缓慢地靠近Malfoy。”你是在我的枕头上施咒吗？

“什么？”Malfoy的震惊写在脸上，对Harry的问题也回答得很快。好吧，或许是Harry猜错了。

“当然不是，Potter。我又不是小孩。”他嗤笑道，似乎恢复了一点以前属于Malfoy的神采。Harry从去年就一直期待着再次看到Malfoy一如往常不可一世的样子，如果Harry对自己稍微诚实一点的话，他会承认自己完全不记得这一年来和Malfoy有过任何对话。

“那你到底对我的枕头做了些什么？”Harry的魔杖仍高举着，但却悄悄地松了松握着魔杖的力度。

Malfoy往后退了退，眼神移向Harry的床再望向自己的床，最后再次迎向Harry的目光。他站直了身子，嘴角挂着坏笑，回答道：”我只是检查看你的枕头是不是比我的松软，就这样。你可能已经注意到了在Hogwarts里对Gryffindor学生明显的偏袒。我只是想确认每个人都是被平等地对待而已。“

”那他们是吗？“Harry在Malfoy退回自己的床边时问道。

”是什么？“Malfoy边钻进自己的床边答道。

”比较软。“

”啊。“Harry仔细地观察着Malfoy的轮廓而后者正在消化着Harry的问题。Harry在Malfoy回答“是的”之前已经知道他在说谎了。

Harry并不确定他是否还想让Malfoy说出事情的真相，所以他决定放弃继续问下去。他在躺上床之前仔细地检查了自己的枕头，但依然没发现

什么东西。而当他终于把头枕在自己的枕头上面时，他觉得有什么不太对劲。他在枕头上滚动着自己的头，枕套上只剩下葡萄柚、墨水和姜的香气，Malfoy的气味比起昨天淡了许多。他知道自己不应该失望，但无可否认的是他的确有些失望。

过不了多久，他再次听见被子摩挲的声响。

 

 

D5

绿薄荷、蜂蜜还有香皂的味道掩盖了Harry的气息，虽然还残留了一些在Malfoy的枕套上，但还是远远不足以让Malfoy睡着。如果Potter再晚一分钟进来就好了，Draco绝对可以调换Potter和自己的枕套，就像他每晚睡前都在做的一样。他知道这很奇怪，但Potter的气味能让他获得一整晚良好的睡眠质量，所以就算非常奇怪，他也不会为此抱怨。他决定接受这个事实然后更好的去利用这一点，至少他一直都做得很好，直到Potter走进宿舍破坏了他的计划。

今晚似乎回到了以前那些不眠夜，尤其是在尝到了好眠的甜头之后，这种感觉比起以前更加糟糕。他已经快忘了失眠的感觉，但现在那些辗转难眠的感觉再次吞噬着他。他不断在床上滚动、叹息，最后放弃似地将头深埋在枕头里深呼吸，搜寻着那抹气息。葡萄柚还有蜂蜜的味道令Draco雀跃，再细嗅却嗅到了香皂的味道。该死的，那些令人舒适的气味被自己的气息模糊掉了，他根本不可能在这样的情况下睡着。他重重地翻回身，又是叹息。

“看在梅林的份上，Malfoy。闭上你的嘴。”

“我，睡，不，着。”Draco咬牙切齿地回答。Potter难道以为自己愿意这样睁着眼睛躺到天亮吗？说的好像他在失眠这件事情上有选择的余地一样。

“你昨晚明明睡得很香。闭上你的眼睛，不要一直移动。”Potter回答道。哼，说的可容易，就好像Draco没有试着闭上他该死的眼睛。Malfoy狠狠地又叹了口气，Potter永远不会明白这种感觉。

“不要再叹气了！”

Draco的耐心到此为止。Draco站起身来到Potter的床前。“你是个巫师，真要那么烦你就随手施一个该死的静音咒。”

Potter居然敢露出惊讶的表情，就好像他从未想过这个方法一样。果然是白痴。

“我从来没想过可以这样做。”Potter对着自己低语，手伸向床头桌摸索着。Draco原本挺担心伟大的Harry Potter要和他来个对决，但Potter只是一把抓起了自己的眼镜。

Draco要Potter清楚地看到自己对他的蔑视，他一直等到Potter戴上眼镜之后才继续道：“我很确定还有几件事情是你没有想过的。”

Potter对着Draco翻了个白眼。Potter的厚脸皮令Draco顿时煞白了脸。“比如什么。”

“比如失眠对我来说是多么痛苦！你以为我故意整晚保持清醒吗？你以为我叹气只是为了让你睡不着吗？你以为就算疲惫已经让我完全站不住脚的时候，我很喜欢躺在床上不睡吗？如果能帮助我完全睡着的唯一一个因素是那天杀的姜，那我觉得你至少应该把你的枕套腾出来给我。”

“姜？”Potter满脸困惑地重复着这个单词。但Draco觉得这困惑情有可原，或许Potter完全不知道自己的气息是怎样的。

“枕套？”该死，Potter甚至对这件事情也毫不知情。

“What the hell，Malfoy？”Potter恼火地从床上站起来面对着Draco。完蛋了，Draco想。

“你一直在偷我的枕套？”Potter声音中原有的怒气被困惑冲淡，他完全不明白发生了些什么。

“我一直在调换他们，你个蠢瓜。”Draco除了解释什么也做不了，他基本上已经承认自己每晚都闻着HarryPotter的枕套入睡。梅林在上，他现在需要随便什么人来支撑着他不让他倒下。

可怜的Potter对这个事实完全不知道该作何反应，他迟钝地向Draco眨了眨双眼，问道：“为什么？”

Draco再次叹气的时候Potter做了个鬼脸，“上周我在你的床上睡着的时候，是我这几年来唯一一次睡得安稳的一次。”

“你认为这是因为我的枕套？”

Potter难道就那么迟钝吗？“不是因为你的枕套，是因为你，你这个笨蛋。”

“我？”

Draco停顿了一下，思考着如何组织语言。“它闻起来像你。”很好，这样听起来比在Draco脑海里想的少了该有的肉麻。

“啊，这样。”Draco看着Potter消化着这件事情，他对这件事情理解的程度比Draco想象中快上许多。他看上去松了口气，而这有点诡异，毕竟刚刚Potter才被告知说有人每晚闻着他的枕套。很快Potter又觉得比起自己的气息，Draco肯定还有什么阴谋。

“那你为什么不直接把我们的枕头换掉就好了？”

“我的枕头是定制的孔雀羽毛。”Potter说的好像Draco会允许Potter的大头弄脏自己的枕头一样。

“难怪。”Potter转回身来到自己的床头，而Draco以为自己被粗鲁地打发走，但Potter很快就转回身，向Draco伸出手臂：“给你。”

Draco看着松软地挂在Harry手上的枕套问道：“你在干嘛？”

“你知道吗，”Potter一边回答一边偷偷地傻笑：“就像你说的，至少我能这样做。”

Draco的唇角扯了扯，他想要大喊，对于自己可以安稳的睡一觉松了一口气。但他只是摆出一副高高在上的样子对Potter说到：“的确如此。”

他褪下自己的枕套和Potter交换。现在Potter自愿地和Draco交换枕套，这件事对Draco来说觉得更可耻。然而这一点也不合逻辑，所以他只是在交换枕套的过程中避免和Potter有任何的视线接触，并快速地爬上床。

Draco沉浸在新换的枕套上，葡萄柚、蜜糖还有姜的气息完完整整地盈满Draco的鼻翼。真的是太棒了！

最后，Draco悄悄地说了句：“谢谢你。”

 

H 5.5

Harry把帮助别人当成己任，就算是Malfoy也愿意帮，这是他与生俱来的责任感。虽然帮助Malfoy不幸地让Malfoy的气息在自己的床上停留得更久，但他一点都不介意。

绿薄荷、墨水还有香皂，他完全不介意这个味道继续徘徊在他的枕头上。

 

D6

Draco和Potter达成了协议，每晚上床前俩人都会默默地交换彼此的枕套，整理好自己的枕头再躺进各自的床。这段时间他们都睡得很甜，但这一切对他们来说，在差不多一个月之后的夜晚，已经失去作用了。

Draco尖叫着醒来，然后下意识地把手捂在嘴上企图模糊掉那声尖叫，但已经来不及了。

“Malfoy？”Potter无力但担心的声音从黑暗中传来。

Draco抹了一把前额，发现自己浑身被汗水浸湿。“我很好，Potter。继续睡吧。”

“怎么了？”Potter马上问道。Draco一点也不期望Potter如此轻易就放弃询问事情的真相。Potter一直都是一个充满好奇心的混蛋。

他思考着告诉Potter他的梦，但这样一来他就必须解释得比预期中的多，尤其考虑到最常发生的噩梦是所有梦里最恐怖的。那些梦都是遥远的以前，另一个被Voldemort控制住的Draco。所以Draco最终还是告诉Potter什么事情都没有发生。

没有人对此做出任何回应。Draco明白自己一直都骗不过Potter，但沉默在室内蔓延。他翻了个身尝试强迫自己入睡，缓缓地呼吸着枕头上的气息。他已经可以确定这一点都起不了作用，他再次翻了个身，想要叹气但却不想让Potter知道他还清醒着。

Draco果然骗不过Potter因为几秒之后Potter就低声叫着Malfoy的名字。

“Malfoy 。”

“Potter。”Draco低声唤回去的声音比他预期中的还要响。

“你没有睡着。”

“是的，我注意到了这点，谢谢。”Draco讽刺地回答道，但很快就后悔了。他一睡不着他就会感到十分烦躁，但这不是Potter的错。救世主Potter除了帮他什么也没做，他应该对他再好点的。

“我以为我们已经解决了这个问题。”

Draco毫不掩饰地叹了口气，“我也这样以为。”

“你要不要再试着换……”

“不用，这样就好。”我还可以闻到你的气味，Draco心想。

“你做噩梦了吗？”Potter又问。Draco一点都不感到惊讶，毕竟Potter并没有像他外表看上去那么愚蠢。再说了，Draco突然意识到Potter看上去一点也不愚蠢。梅林在上，Potter看上去一点也不愚蠢。

Draco很快就适应了欺骗Potter是没有意义的这个事实。Potter有着可怕的洞察力，但他还是停顿了一下才回答Potter的问题。

“是的。”

“你想要聊一聊吗？”

Draco下意识地想要嘲笑这个问题，这让Potter听起来像个不合格的治疗师。但在这之后，他感谢这份担心。毕竟不是在Hogwarts的任何人都迫切地想成为他的朋友或帮助他的。

“不需要。”他真诚地答道，虽然他很怀疑自己的答案会随着时间改变。

然后又是伴随着Potter在床上翻身声音的长久沉默，听上去就像他在他的床上不断蠕动。Draco刚想问Potter怎么了，Potter就再次开口问道：“你想不想要……” 却拖着结尾不肯继续下去。

“嗯？”

“对不起，我只是在想这是否符合逻辑。”Potter回答，然后又是欠Draco一个完整的句子。老天，这真的很令人烦躁。

“什么？”Draco再次问道，但其实Draco更想向Potter大喊：“有屁快放。”

“你可以试着睡我的床？”Potter最终低声地说到，仿佛在说悄悄话。

“什么？”Draco似乎误解了Potter的意思。Potter要和Draco睡在一起？在同一张床上？不会吧，这不可能。

“因为这是你第一次睡得那么香甜的地方。”Potter继续道，声音透露着犹豫，“所以应该会比一个枕套强吧。”

比枕套强。只有一个方法比枕套强，所以Draco很认真地考虑Potter提供的建议。他认为自己在Harry Potter的身边会有更多的安全感，基本上对Draco梦里的Voldemort来说就是一个大写的“去你的吧。”

“你的床足够容得下我们俩？”

又是一阵沉默袭来。Draco不明白为什么Potter不愿回答这个问题，这是一个如此简单的问题所以为什么Potter —— 哦艹，艹。Draco意识到的时候已经太晚了，“你的意思是我们交换床睡，对吗？”Draco悄悄地问。

“对。”Potter肯定了这个答案而Draco此时此刻只想要消失。但Potter接下来的话让Draco想直接找些什么东西抱着给予自己支撑，“不过这里应该有足够的位子容得下我们俩，也应该会比较好。我的意思是，这样的话，我的……我是说，那个你喜欢的气味就会比较浓。”

“是的，那听上去，非常合理。”Draco很清楚他们俩都很清楚这一点也不合理。不过如果Potter很愿意假装这一切都很合理，那他也可以。

“那这样的话我们俩都可以好好地一起睡上一觉。我是说一起入睡，不是一起睡觉。”

“当然，保持清醒对我们俩也没什么意义。”Draco同意道，明白他们俩根本不可能理性地总结出“一起睡在一张床上” 是目前状况唯一的解决方案。他们俩都深刻地了解并清楚这件事情。

“完全正确。”

“很好。”虽然已经决定了，但Draco还是对离开自己的床有点犹豫。讨论一起睡是一码事，但真的和HarryPotter睡在同一张床上又是另一码事了。

“呃，所以你打算睡过来嘛？”Potter的低语穿过Draco的耳膜，声音和Draco一样犹豫。而这正是推动Draco离开自己的床的动力。他强迫自己站起身，并缓步走到Potter的床前，在这个间断他建起了一些不该有的期待。

Potter已经退到人类所能抵达的极限范围，留给Draco一个宽得足够让他把自己塞进床里的位置。Draco小心翼翼地躺上床，企图缩小自己的存在。Potter在Draco爬上床之后移了移自己的位置。俩人最终背对背的躺着，屁屁怼着对方的屁屁。艹，他们到底在干什么啊。

他们俩就这样干趟了一会儿，却对着天花板眨眼睛。Draco发誓他的心跳响得像重低音在房间里敲。虽然他对和Harry同床有着毫无疑问的兴奋感，但他的姿势一点也不自在。一开始他对Potter的屁屁怼着他的有点兴奋，但现在只剩下尴尬。他绝对不可能在这样的情况下入睡。

Potter的声音打破了沉默：“所以，这样起作用了吗？”

“呃……”Draco在思考该如何开口。“如果我……这样睡呢？”他翻过身面对着Potter而同一时间Potter也做了一样的事情。他们的额头差一点就碰到了，躺在枕头上面面相觑。Potter的枕头比起Draco的柔软多了，但依然是劣品，Draco心想。

Potter温暖的呼吸拍在Draco的脸上。Draco可以在自己的唇边感受到那股气息震颤着传来。他的眼神落到Potter的唇上，那是HarryPotter的唇，而他在Harry Potter的床上。梅林啊，救救他吧。他深吸了一口气，是令人陶醉的葡萄柚香气。

“这样有比较……”Potter的问句被Draco贴上来的唇打断。梅林作证，Harry Potter尝起来和他闻起来一模一样，甚至更好。这个吻百分百不是治疗失眠或噩梦的良药，但是是一个不同的、特别的、Draco认为非常美妙的一个吻。

“这就好多了。”Draco在他们分开的时候悄声说，掩藏不住唇边的笑容。Potter对此的回应是一个微笑，Harry Potter从来没有对他微笑过。Draco再次深吸一口气，蜂蜜香甜的味道。天啊，他几百年前就该吻这个混蛋的。

Draco往下移了移自己的身子并用一种自己几分钟前绝对不会有勇气的方式，把自己的头埋在Potter的胸膛。Potter的手臂环着他，将他抱得更近。他最后一次深吸一口气，姜的味道。Harry Potter本人比枕套好太多了。他以后再也没办法靠其他方法睡着了，HarryPotter已经毁了他了。

 

Harry把Malfoy拉进一个他自己也不敢相信的怀抱，Draco Malfoy现在在他的怀里。烦人、无法忍受、香甜的Malfoy现在就在HarryPotter的怀里，甚至在Harry Potter的床里。Harry知道对Malfoy的气味着迷是件很奇怪的事情，但他从未想过会是这样。好吧，或许也不是从未考虑过，但在现实里，他真的从未想过会是这样结束。反正，他一点也不讨厌甚至有点欢喜就是了。

头靠着Malfoy的，Harry呼吸间弥漫着Malfoy的气息早已在上个月就入侵了他的梦里。绿薄荷、墨水和香皂，他绝对可以适应这个的。

事实上，他已经适应了。

===FIN===


End file.
